Down
by Jassi Albarn
Summary: Una caminata sin prisas, solo hundiéndote en el eterno silencio en una noche de otoño. Los pasos son tenues y arrastrados, y los pensamientos solo pueden catalogar que la mente de la lluvia se encuentra opacada por la doncella de la niebla. Song-Fic.


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**, © Akira Amano.

**Down **es obra de** Blink-182**

**Youtube: watch?v=buhUxgm2C3Q **

**Pareja**: _**8096**_: _Yamamoto Takeshi_ x _Chrome Dokuro_ ''Nagi''

**Aclaraciones:** _Cursiva_**: **Narración de Yamamoto; Normal: Narración; _Letra subrayada__**: **__Canción cantada por Yamamoto._

Yamamoto Takeshi se despidió de su padre. Comenzó a caminar para llegar al encuentro con su grupo de amigos y por supuesto… con alguien más…

_**Una caminata sin prisas, solo hundiéndote en el eterno silencio en una noche de otoño. Los pasos son tenues y arrastrados, y los pensamientos solo pueden catalogar que la mente de la lluvia se encuentra opacada por la doncella de la niebla.**_

La noche es perfecta. Los aglomerados poco a poco comienzan a ocupar distintos lugares en aquel estacionamiento abandonado de aquella ciudad: Namimori.

¿Cuál era el motivo? La presentación de una banda independiente que de vez en cuando se le puede ver practicando en Namimori media o en la residencia de la amable familia Sawada. Dicha banda se componía por cuatro adolescentes: Sawada Tsunayoshi en la guitarra, Hayato Gokudera en el teclado y como segunda voz; Sasagawa Ryohei en la batería y finalmente, el chico de este breve relato, Yamamoto Takeshi en el bajo y la voz principal.

Eran conocidos por presentarse en cafés y de vez en cuando en la pastelería que dos amigas del grupo suelen frecuentar, Miura Haru y Sasagawa Kyoko, hermana menor del baterista. Realmente tocaban por pura diversión. Ninguno tenía interes en fama, solo buscaban pasar el tiempo en amistad y en algo que los unía además de lo ya mencionado. La música.

-vamos Kyoko-chan, los chicos están a punto de empezar desu~- le decía una chica de cabello semejante al color del chocolate a una oji miel que daba con su presencia, el aura de un ángel. Esta joven asintió con una sonrisa gustosa y de esa forma caminaron por entre las personas, llegando con éxito de no haber tropezado con ninguna al destino de ambas. La parte detrás de la tarima. Se podía apreciar una pelea que no les sorprendió, era muy frecuente el mal humor del chico peliplata.

-calláte friki del baseball. Tu estúpida risa me desconcentra- gritaba histérico mientras el pelinegro de ojos mostaza no paraba de reír.

-¡ma, ma Gokudera! – decía mientras afinaba un bajo azul de una marca conocida por el _D'andre_.

-¡tocaré la batería al EXTREMO!- decía un peliblanco agitando los brazos enérgicamente mientras en el fondo un pelicastaño de cabellos alborotados sujetaba una guitarra de color naranja, con unas lagrimas de frustración.

-'' no entiendo como termine aceptando este toque… todo es culpa de Reborn. Condenado''- pensaba su profesor de música, un exmiembro de una banda de rock conocida con el nombre de ''The Arcobaleno''

-¡Tsuna-san! / Tsuna-kun – se escucho al unisonó.

-''un momento… esa voz es de… ¡Kyoko-chan!''- salió de sus pensamientos y observo primero a la IDOL de su colegio (y la chica que le gustaba) – ¡Kyoko-chan! ¡Haru!- exclamo impresionado – han venido –

-por supuesto, no faltaríamos a la presentación de Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, oni-chan y Tsuna-kun – respondió con una sonrisa dulce Kyoko. En eso momento lo que paso por la mente de Tsunayoshi fue lo hermosa que era 'Kyoko-chan', se le notaba por la cara de estúpido que se cargaba. Lo más seguro imaginando a la joven con un vestido de niova. Su sueño quedo opacado por la voz de la castaña peli chocolate.

-La presentación de Tsuna-san- unos extraños brillos salieron de los ojos de la chica- no puedo faltar, por que algún día Haru será la esposa de Tsuna-san desu ~- dijo Haru abrazando a Tsuna de repente. Este palideció del susto, ahora viéndose en el altar con Haru vestida de novia.

-Hiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee- soltó aterrado Tsunayoshi.

-¡mujer estúpida quita tus manos de Juudaime!-

-¡Hahi!- salió del los labios de Haru por la voz irritante que un italiano malhumorado. Hayato Gokudera apareció al lado de esta y la fulmino con la mirada. De ahí, una acostumbrada pelea entre los chicos. A eso se les unió Ryohei con un comentario que hizo sonrojar tanto a Haru como a Gokudera, diciendo que parecían una pareja de recién casados.

-¡tsk que idioteces dices cabeza de césped!- lo agarro del cuello de la chaqueta. El peliblanco tomo las manos de este, defendiéndose con que ''Cabeza de pulpo, mis solo dicen la verdad AL EXTREMO'' surgiendo de esa forma una pelea entre los tres. La divertida risa de Kyoko se escucho seguida de un suspiro de resignación por parte de Tsuna.

-''y eso que somos amigos''- pensó. En ese momento alguien lo toco del hombro, escuchando la voz baja de un chico emitiendo un ''Tsuna-kun'' de sus labios. En respuesta inmediata, Tsuna se volteo rápidamente con una sonrisa al observar al pelirrojo.

-¡Enma-kun tambieén está aquí!- dijo percantase que tambien estaba el resto de los amigos de Enma. Entre ellos Koyo que fue directamente con Ryohei. Shitt.P-chan que coqueteo muy directamente con Gokudera, provocando una rara irritación en Haru. Kaoru que permaneció en silencio junto a Rauji pero saludaron a Yamamoto quien se quedo observando a una chica de pelo negro y buenos atributos golpeando molesta (evidentemente celosa) a Julie. Adelheid es una chica de cuidado definitivamente.

Pero lo que llamo la atención de Yamamoto en aquel momento fue la razón del enojo de Adelheid. Descubriendo así que Julie estaba provocando los celos de la fémina con una pequeña chica de orbes morados y de igual color de pelo. Se puso serio, una actitud rara en él. Pero de que sea despreocupado en general no significaba que Yamamoto Takeshi fuera un idiota, todo lo contrario.

Enojo. No exactamente por celos (pero aceptaba que había un poco de eso) claro, sino por otra razón que ciertamente le molestaba pero no lo demostraba debido a su personalidad.

-VOOOOOOIIIIIIIII- se escucho de repente. Un grito bien conocido por los chicos. Se trataba de la banda ''Varia'' y su bajista, Squalo Superbia. El único del grupo que se acerco – ¡Yamamoto Takeshi no mereces ser bajista!- exclamo señalando al pelinegro, pero inmediatamente se percato de la seriedad de este. Como el pelinegro no lo observaba directamente sino que su vista estaba en otro punto. El de cabello largo y blanco decidió seguir la mirada del otro. Respiro hondo y coloco una mano en el hombro del chico – Takeshi deberías ser sincero de una buena vez- fue lo único que le dijo.

-Basura nos toca a nosotros-

-shishishishi vamos Squalo, el príncipe quiere que los plebeyo observen su realeza- una risa de un rubio se escucho. Un comentario digno de la actitud ególatra de Belphegor. Squalo lo ignoro y le dio a Yamamoto una última mirada para después reclamarle a un pelinegro de ojos rojizos –VOOOOOIIII ¿a quién carajo le llamas idiota?- quejándose como siempre con Xanxus. Este le ignoro, preparando su guitarra y el resto de Varia preparándose para su turno.

**JassiBlur-13 PRESENTA: ****Down: **The drops of rain they fall all over

_La tranquilidad siempre debe estar presente. La calma puede llegar a ser nuestra mejor aliada. Permanecer en una actitud donde puedes mantener un equilibrio. Con el tiempo he aprendido y he descubierto que esa es exactamente mi forma de ser. Ahora soy alguien que puede ver las cosas con un sentido positivo hahaha pero como quien dice ''¿Qué diversión hay si no disfrutas la vida?''_

_La vida es como un juego de baseball. Tienes que dar tu mejor brazo al golpear con el bate, dependiendo de la intensidad puedes hacer un home run. O puedes poco a poco ir llegando a cada base, dando tu mejor esfuerzo para hacer Home. _

_Son tantas las situaciones que nos pone la vida… teniendo que aprender que no puedes dejarte caer por obstáculos que puedes superar, pero no logramos ver al momento. La vida es tan caprichosa hahaha no la entiendo del todo, solo estoy aquí y existo._

_De que no exprese un interes mas allá del baseball no quiere decir que ese sea lo único en lo que pienso. Esta tambien practicar con la katana para ver el orgullo de mi padre reflejado en su mirar y de igual forma mi propio orgullo. Pero tampoco eso es lo único además del baseball que concentra mi interes. Sentimentalmente hay una muchacha… _

_Cierro los ojos. Acerco suavemente mis labios al micrófono mientras que mis manos se encargan de las gruesas cuerdas de mi bajo, creando y poniendo en cada acorde. Parte de mí. Comenzando a hacer música, comenzando a expresar emociones…_

-¡Vongola nos presenta esta vez un cover de una banda americana!-

_Down_

_Escuchó a la multitud del frente. Pero solo puedo mantener mis ojos cerrados. Debo sentir la canción en cada partícula compuesta en mi cuerpo. ¿Me siento así de esta forma, en este momento y en esta realidad? hahahaha al parecer si… _

_The drops of rain they fall all over_

_This awkard silence makes me crazy_

_The glow inside burns light upon her_

_I'll try to Kiss you if you let me_

_Hubiera sido muy oportuno que comenzara a llover. A diferencia de cómo lo vean muchas personas, la lluvia para mí es como la relajación en un punto cumbre y el equilibrio necesario para mantener la tranquilidad presente. Disfrutas mejor las cosas y lo que es malo, no suele ser tan devastador. _

_Justo en ese instante, apenas separó mis parpados y observo al frente muchas manos agitándose, aplaudiendo, gritando de entusiasmo y entre todas esas fanáticas y chicos, no puedo evitar observarla a ella. Tan tímida como siempre, pero noto en su mirada, en su sonrisa y en ese sonrojo de pena… que disfruta de la canción. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos ladeando levemente mi cabeza. Mi única forma de expresarle lo que siento, esperando que pueda entenderlos._

_¿Si soy tan sociable con el resto de las personas? Porque con aquella chica me cuesta entablar una conversación. Como me gustaría que su silencio acabara y pudiera hablarme como cuando platica con Tsuna. _

_Y realmente todo lo que pido es que sea mía… romper la barrera existencial entre ambos. Poder cogerle de la mano y besarla antes de que el fin llegue. Antes de despertar de la realidad…. __(This can't be the end)_

_Tidal waves they rip right through me __ Y así es la lluvia, así me mantengo. Esperando paciente una señal. Eres a quien necesito a mi lado para traerme la completa paz._

_Tears from eyes worn cold and sad __El reflejo ahogado en mis ojos borrados. No se observan tras el disfraz de está sonrisa, pero ahí está… _

_Pick me up now, I need you so bad __Tú eres la única que puede acabar está agonia~_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_It gets me so __Y no tengo más salidas_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_It gets me so__ No hay Salida~_

Me matas de muchas formas, me desvelas cuando tienes la oportunidad perfecta. Inconscientemente me haces esto. Inconscientemente me tienes como un loco atado a tu forma tan sincera de ser y esa inocente existencia.

No lo soporto, no quiero verte con aquel a quien tu hermano busco para hacerte feliz. Tú debes buscar tu propia felicidad… Y si me lo permites. Yo formaré parte de esa felicidad. Hahaha siempre digo que los amigos siempre están para apoyarse y yo estoy dispuesto a que te vuelvas mi todo. De conocida a amiga, de compañera a mi amante…

Entonces en tan solo breve instante puedo imaginar mucho. Y en estos tres minutos con cuatros segundos son los que se convierten en los más largos de mi vida.

Pero en ellos puedo sentir como mis labios recorren tu rostro sonrojado. Si, comienzo a besarte en la frente y poco a poco con ellos mismos, dibujo delicados besos por tus ojos, recorriendo en zic zac tus mejillas y sonriente para probar tan efímeramente tu pequeña boca. No hay prisa, te recuesto con cuidado, como si fueras mi muñequita de porcelana y temiera que te rompieras. Por eso te cuido, por eso te protejo sin previo aviso… Por eso jamás te haría daño.

_Your vows of silence fall all over_

_The look in your eyes makes me crazy_

_I feel the darkness break upon her_

_i'll take you over if you let me_

_(You did this)_

_Tidal waves they rip right through me __ Y así es la lluvia, así me mantengo. Esperando paciente una señal. Eres a quien necesito a mi lado para traerme la completa paz._

_Tears from eyes worn cold and sad __El reflejo ahogado en mis ojos borrados. No se observan tras el disfraz de está sonrisa, pero ahí está… _

_Pick me up now, I need you so bad __Tú eres la única que puede acabar está agonia~_

''– Takeshi deberías ser sincero de una buena vez-''_ la voz de Squalo aparece en mi cabeza._

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_It gets me so_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_It gets me so_

_Ese momento en el que admites que la canción va de acuerdo a lo que sientes. Pero decides ir más allá de su propio contexto. Es cuando creas tu propia canción…_

_Sonreía de la mejor manera sin importar la mirada que de pronto sentí sobre mí cuando Byakuran Gesso descubrió que posaba mi vista en Chrome Dokuro. Ella bajo su mirada con vergüenza. Suponía perfectamente que ya se había dado cuenta. Me volteó para observar la mirada de alegría de Tsuna. Un Gokudera enojado pero no del todo, preparándose para la próxima canción, tocando las últimas notas en el teclado. Ryohei acompañándole. _

_Vuelvo al frente y sin dejar de verla de nuevo, ella sube su mirada y nos encontramos…_

_-La siguiente canción es otro cover, You're All I have. Y es justamente para mi inspiración hahahaha – alcanzo a decir. _

_Y continuare mandándote indirectamente canciones, esperando que descubras y escuches más allá de las letras… Y aunque me tengas de esta forma, abatido, sin salida. Solo es la prueba clara de lo que siento. Y el decirte que jamás me rindo y siempre supero los obstáculos. Hahahaha es como un juego ¿no?_

_**Una caminata sin prisas, solo hundiéndote en el eterno silencio en una noche de otoño. Los pasos son tenues y arrastrados, y los pensamientos solo pueden catalogar que la mente de la lluvia se encuentra opacada por la doncella de la niebla.**_

**N/A: **

_Exageradamente romántico~ pero no puedo evitarlo (D: ) amo la tragedia pero esta pareja me sale así (uwu)_

Si llegaron hasta aquí pues quiero agradecer por tomarse tiempo de leer este pequeño song-fic. Realmente me gusta la pareja, pienso que los dos juntos son muy tiernos. Ok, este es la segunda vez que hago un song-fic de ellos y me gustaría agradecer los 2 reviews del primero titulado adiós. A _**Noir Fox**_ y _**Ethere-Envy, **_al leerlos me animaron mucho de verdad. Chrome es una chica que necesita amor y Yamamoto, es alguien que sabe darlo jeje y aquí les cuento que estoy con ganas de hacer un fic de ellos, y tal vez lo haga~ bueno he de irme n_n

Dedicado a Yamamoto Takeshi por su cumpleaños :3 (**24/05/12**) aunque por problemas con la net lo termine subiendo hoy 2 de mayo TwT (por cierto, mi cumpleaños x'D)

See ya! Y gracias por leer ~


End file.
